Volátil
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Era como una evolución, entre lo que habían sido y lo que en un futuro serán. Sin embargo, ellos siempre se verían identificados por una cosa u otra. Siempre inconstantes. Siempre volátiles.


******«Volátil»**

_Por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"Teddy&Victoire" **del foro** Amor de Tercera Generación**.

* * *

**I**

"_Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.__  
__We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light.__  
__Down the stairs, I was there.__  
__I remember it all too well__."__  
_– **All Too Well**, Taylor Swift.

* * *

_—¡Devuélveme mi muñeca! —exclamó la niñita rubia de cinco años, con el ceño muy fruncido._

_El otro niño de cabello azul, entonces de siete años, le respondió muy serio:_

_—No._

_Victoire entreabrió los labios, completamente indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a quitarle su muñeca?_

_—¡Pero es mía! ¡Dámela ya!_

_Teddy levantó la barbilla, orgulloso. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente._

_—No hasta que me pidas disculpas._

_Victoire hizo un mohín con la boca y se cruzó de brazos. Resopló._

_—Tonto._

_—Llorica._

_Y él era azul._

* * *

Había sido un frío invierno. Había también muchísima nieve. Victoire asintió. Lo recordaba todo muy bien. Y recordaba perfectamente que se habían vuelto a ver.

Rodeó la taza de chocolate caliente que le tendía su hermana, en un intento de calentar sus dedos. Dominique se limpió las manos con un trapo que luego dejó abandonado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Y… ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó la muchacha, intentando conversar con su hermana, a pesar de ya haber preguntado lo mismo varias veces.

—Ha estado bien —respondió escuetamente, sin dar muchos detalles—. Antes he pasado por la casa de mamá y papá. Me ha alegrado verlos tan… llenos de vida.

Dominique esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Ya los conoces. Además, son Weasley; somos bastante duros y fieros.

Asintió y bebió un sorbo de su taza.

—Me alegra que te haya ido bien —añadió Dominique, esbozando una mueca—. Espero que tía Gabrielle no se haya molestado por el simple hecho de no haberte acompañado.

Victoire se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. De igual forma, no esperaba haber regresado tan pronto. No obstante, en tres años todo parece haber cambiado por completo.

—En tres años pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, Victoire —corroboró su hermana, con una tranquilidad seria.

Sin embargo, la mayor de las hermanas sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

* * *

_Es dos de mayo y Victoire no consigue entender por completo porqué todos se encuentran tan tristes. Pero a sus nueve años, tras una explicación seria y melancólica parece haberlo comprendido todo. Por eso, cuando ve a su amigo ese día, en un sillón, con la mirada clavada en la nada, no duda en decirle:_

_—Lamento lo de tus padres._

_Teddy asiente y esboza una triste sonrisa._

_—Gracias, Vic. _

_Y así fue durante mucho tiempo. Dos de mayo. Una disculpa. Un agradecimiento. Y un apoyo silencioso que se ofrecieron entre ellos._

_Y él era gris._

* * *

—Ha preguntado por ti —confesó su hermana tras un incómodo silencio—. Al menos una vez al mes, viene e intenta sonsacarme cualquier información sobre ti. Le digo todo lo que sé, lo cual es poco —añadió no sin cierto desdén—. Pero nunca le parece suficiente la información que le llego a proporcionar. Cuando se da por vencido, se marcha.

Victoire no respondió. Había actuado de una manera muy egoísta en cierta forma. Sí, sabía que Teddy no le hubiera impedido marcharse si ellos no hubieran planeado su futuro mucho antes. Pero las cosas no habían salido como quería y todo se complicó.

—Una vez acudió aquí, ebrio —confesó Dominique, la cual no pudo evitar proferir una risita burlona a pesar de la situación—. Sólo fue una vez y le dio un buen susto a Lysander, ¿verdad, guapo? —se giró hacia su novio.

El muchacho, quién recién había llegado asintió, corroborando las palabras de la chica.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, vale —se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo—. Habían demasiados torposolos a su alrededor que no supe exactamente cómo reaccionar. Además, no lo esperaba. Es decir, creo que sabía que Dominique no se encontraba aquí y normalmente con la persona que habla es con ella. Yo no suelo tratar con él —se encogió de hombros—. Hola, Victoire.

La aludida cabeceó, respondiendo al saludo. Apuró su chocolate y se incorporó de su asiento.

—Hola y adiós, Lysander —sonrió levemente; hundió las manos en los bolsillos—. Gracias, Dominique, pero debo irme; ya es muy tarde y le prometí a la abuela que iría a cenar a la Madriguera… —Victoire miró a su hermana pero esta no le devolvió la mirada; Dominique tenía los ojos como platos, mirando algo que se encontraba detrás de ella e intentaba esbozar una sonrisa casual, tras lo cual lo único que le salió fue más bien una mueca. La muchacha se giró para observar qué era lo que miraba su hermana con tanta sorpresa.

Y entonces lo vio.

Ted Lupin estaba en la puerta, observándola fijamente.

* * *

_Teddy le mostró una enorme sonrisa y le gritó desde la orilla del mar, frente a su casa en Shell Cottage._

_—¡Ven, Victoire, vamos a nadar!_

_La chica levantó el rostro para permitir que el ala de su enorme sombrero de fieltro le permitiera observar al muchacho que le hacía señas desde la playa. _

_Arrugó la nariz._

_—¡No quiero! —respondió—. ¡Quizás más tarde!_

_En realidad, tenía mucha pereza. Estiró los brazos y se recostó en su silla de playa, intentando descansar._

_—Bah, ¡qué aburrida eres! —le gritó Teddy en respuesta._

_Victoire soltó una carcajada y se colocó unas gafas de sol sobre la nariz. Levantó el rostro y contempló cómo el muchacho nadaba cerca de la orilla. Era muy guapo._

_Y él era amarillo._

* * *

—¡Oh, hola, Ted! ¡Qué novedad! ¡No te esperábamos! Entonces… —Lysander fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio; carraspeó—. Dominique y yo los dejaremos para que puedan charlar con tranquilidad, arreglar sus diferencias y volver a estar juntos, ¡final, final, no va más! ¿Nos vamos, Dominique?

La chica esbozó una mueca. Aunque fuera impertinente, Dominique quería quedarse a escuchar. Su vena de la curiosidad le había picado y ella era la impertinencia personificada, así que le importaba un bledo ser chismosa. Quería información. Tenía ansias de saber cómo terminaría todo aquello.

Entonces Lysander miró a Dominique y luego de Ted y a Victoire. Resopló. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba sacar a Dominique para que los demás pudiesen charlar con tranquilidad? Tomó del brazo a su novia e indicó con un cabeceo que debían marcharse.

—Vamos, Dominique —le instó. La chica esbozó un mohín pero al final cedió y abandonaron la habitación.

Victoire los vio marcharse y evitó la mirada del hombre, para así no sentirse de cierta forma cohibida. Sintió cómo los colores le subían al rostro y tragó saliva. Así no era la forma en la que quería que se reencontraran.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —escuchó que le preguntaba, sin poder evitar emplear un tono un tanto hosco.

—Hace dos días.

Observó cómo asentía lentamente, sopesando las palabras que ella había pronunciado.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? —le espetó; Teddy tenía el ceño muy fruncido y Victoire podía ver cuán herido estaba. Tragó saliva—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la clase de persona que se entera de todo al final?

—Yo te quise —susurró; Victoire cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin estar segura de querer escuchar lo que venía a continuación. Escuchó cómo profería una amarga carcajada—. Incluso todavía lo hago —se carcajeó. La muchacha escuchó cómo se acercaba dando grandes zancadas y abrió los ojos de golpe—. Dime, Victoire —Teddy la observaba con intensidad; contempló cómo tragaba saliva. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño—, ¿tú me quisiste?

—Ted, yo…

—¡Responde, maldición!

—¡No tienes que gritar, por Merlín! —le espetó, iracunda—. Te estoy escuchando perfectamente, ¡y deja que culparme a mí de todo lo ocurrido! ¡Las cosas simplemente no salieron como yo esperaba! ¡Por que sí, te quiero! ¡Te quise y todavía lo hago! En Francia no hubo ningún momento y nada, absolutamente nada, que no me recordase a ti —respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse, en vano.

—¿Y por qué no regresabas? —atacó él esta vez.

—Quise hacerlo —explicó—, pero ya había firmado con la Academia y simplemente no lo podía dejar. Mis padres… Ellos se habrían sentido muy decepcionados. ¡Ellos querían que fuese! Y yo también lo quería, pero nunca fue particularmente sencillo para mí. Ellos esperan lo mejor de mí, y yo intento dárselo, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre es difícil intentar ser y hacer como los demás esperan que seas.

Resopló con ira contenida. Teddy la contemplaba apenado, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Presionó su dedo con el pecho del hombre y continuó con su retahíla de comentarios:

—¡No sabes lo que fue! —boqueó un par de veces antes de continuar—. Porque era una especie de promesa, ¿sí? Desde pequeña me habían inculcado ese deseo de acudir a Cannes. Siempre lo deseé, y lo deseaba. Pero llegaste tú y olvidé aquello….

Victoire se permitió respirar por un segundo. Teddy no la miraba; tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar escuchando con atención cada palabra que ella decía.

—Lo olvidé porque los planes que hicimos me parecían incluso mucho más atractivos que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero, cuando terminé Hogwarts, mis padres me comentaron que desde pequeña había estado matriculada allí, en _Magie de Guérison*_. Y no podía echarme hacia atrás; ya era demasiado tarde.

Victoire no dijo nada más. Simplemente asintió para sí misma y se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada. Se fijó en su compañero, y en como parpadeaba repetidas veces, asimilando todo lo que había escuchado.

—Lo siento —dijo con su más sincera disculpa—. Lamento todo esto. Lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable. Lamento haberme comportado de forma tan ciega y egoísta. Lamento no haberte escuchado…

—¡No! —exclamó, haciendo que Teddy diera un respingo—. No tienes que decir nada de eso —apoyó la espalda en el sofá y suspiró—. Todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Teddy —se incorporó e inclinó hacia delante; extendió su mano tímidamente para acariciarle la barbilla a su compañero. Le producía picor debido a la incipiente barba que comenzaba a nacer.

Pero hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

* * *

_—¿Es cierto? —preguntó con rabia contenida—. ¿Es cierto que te vas? ¿A Francia? ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?_

_Victoire dio un paso atrás por instinto. Teddy se había dejado caer con brusquedad sobre el sillón y se había cubierto la cara con las manos._

_—Las cosas no salieron como esperaba —intentó explicarse—. Incluso quería tener todo perfectamente claro y planeado antes de decírtelo, ¿sí?_

_Observó cómo el muchacho se pasaba las manos por el rostro repetidas veces._

_—No tienes que irte —susurró, en un tono casi suplicante. Victoire se observó las manos; los cambios tan drásticos de humor de Teddy conseguían en ocasiones alarmarla en demasía._

_—Lo sé —respondió en voz baja; levantó el rostro y lo observó con intensidad—. Pero quiero hacerlo. En París me ofrecen unas oportunidades de estudio que no puedo rechazar, y tía Gabrielle está dispuesta a… ¡Incluso nos veríamos en las festividades! —insistió, casi con desespero—. ¡Regresaría en cinco años!_

_Pero Teddy había dejado de escucharla._

_—¡Pero teníamos planes, Victoire! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas tirado todo por la borda! —exclamó; se incorporó y le dio la espalda—. Cinco años son demasiado tiempo._

_—Siempre puedes esperar —susurró en respuesta, pero al instante de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

_Teddy profirió una carcajada triste y casi cruel. La miró con hastío._

_—Eres demasiado ingenua como para creer en aquello —le espetó—. Adiós, Victoire. Que tengas un buen viaje._

_Luego, lo único que escuchó fue el fuerte golpe que produjo Teddy al cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Se había ido. La había dejado sola._

_Y él era negro._

* * *

Entonces de improviso, Teddy se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la boca. Sí, Victoire lo sabía, así era como se debía de sentir. Porque todo se había ido; ya no tenía que pensar en nada más. Victoire rodeó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre y hundió las uñas en ellos, extasiada.

—Porque te quiero —articuló Teddy con voz ahogada, cuando se separaron—, y porque me quieres.

Victoire asintió con energía y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya no escuchaba nada. Porque lo recordaba todo muy bien. Y nunca había dejado de sentir.

Y él era rojo.

* * *

* _Magie de Guérison_ significa '**Sanación mágica**' porque no tengo creatividad para nombres propios.

**Sé que es muy... regular, por no decir otra cosa, pero fue lo que salió. No sé, ¿qué dicen? ¿Tomates? ¿Galletas? ¿Dementores? **

**—Rocío. **


End file.
